


Mr. Fib, The Milkman, and Lil Diabetes

by Bright_Boisterous_Bananas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adorable, DameRey, DamereyDaily2020, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pregnancy, Sort Of, bantering damerey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas/pseuds/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas
Summary: Poe spent hours making a pie and SOMEONE ATE IT!He's fuming at three suspects when Rey storms in with the truth!An adorable scene ensues, because Rey has a secret!
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Mr. Fib, The Milkman, and Lil Diabetes

**Author's Note:**

> From the DamereyDaily Prompt for March 22nd: There is nothing more terrifying than the absoluteness of one who believes he’s right.

Poe has never known anger like this in his entire life. Or so he thinks, as he drags two of his best friends by the collar and throws them in a nearby empty room. He rounds on BB-8 and stares him down. The astromech holds his gaze as he rolls in, beeping loud complaints. 

“Thank you all for joining me” Poe announces loudly, “I checked into your alibis….Or should I say alab- _lies_?”

Emphasizing the last word, he levels them with a horrific glare. There is nothing more terrifying than the absoluteness of one who believes he’s right. 

Finn and Rose quiver under his gaze as they sit; BB-8 beeps with indignation as he rolls next to his fellow defendants.

“One of you took my blueberry pie! I know it! And I swear to _glob_ , when I discover which one of you did, I will demote you and then embarrass you in front of the entire base!”

They flinch as Poe sprays them with his anger. Rose wipes her face delicately and sniffs, narrowing her eyes.

Poe points an accusatory finger at Finn, the first in the lineup of perpetrators. 

“Finn! Or should I call you by your real name, _Mr. Fib?_ If you told me that you fueled up the Falcon because you were going to look for a Kyber crystal, then tell me, why was the tank only _half_ full?

“You dipsticked the falcon?” Finn says in disbelief, ruffled.

“That’s not all I dipsticked!” Poe snarls, then turns to Rose. 

“Rose!” he bellows, jabbing his finger at her next, “You told me you were out buying parts for Black-one, well I found your receipt. There were no new mechanical parts of any kind. But there was one purchase," He pulls the receipt out of his pocket and waves it in the air theatrically before continuing. "A beverage that pairs perfectly with pie, one gallon of _Bantha milk_!” He crumples the paper and chucks it at her. 

“And _you,”_ Poe moves slowly towards BB-8 who is shrinking from his master’s stare, slowly rolling his ball away from his half-domed head. “My own, faithful, trusty, _son._ You told me that you were decoding a message from our allies. Well I find that odd, because when I took a look in your hard-drive, I found that you were storing medical data; vital signs of a human indicating cattywampus blood sugar levels. Most likely that information belongs to the culprit that ate my pie! Isn’t that right BB-8? Or should I call you, _Lil Diabetes_?” He probes the droid with each syllable of the name. 

“This heist took three people, Mr. Fib, The Milkman and Lil Diabetes!” Pointing his finger at each of them in turn.

“Milk- _woman_.” Rose corrects.

“The jig is up! Confess!” He declares.

“POE DAMERON!” The only voice that can talk him off the ledge just bellowed his name. It makes the hair on his neck stand up. Rey is standing in the durasteel doorway, breathless from running.

“Rey! Sunshine!” His voice softens angelically, “One of these jerks ate my pie-”

“Don’t you ‘Sunshine’ me, Mr. Dameron. These three are innocent, let them go.” She says firmly.

“Sweetheart, I basically just caught them all red handed-”

“They didn’t take your pie, _I did!_ ” She interrupts. 

Poe’s mind reels. His vision blurs, mouth dropping open. He blinks rapidly as confusion sends his train of thought off the rails. 

Rey starts before he can react, “Finn took the Falcon to get a doctor from offworld, _for me_ , Rose bought the milk for _me_ because I’m having food cravings _,_ and BB-8 has been helping me monitor my vital signs….I’m pregnant.” She steps towards Poe and takes his hand. “I was going to surprise you later today actually. But Chewie said you were in a rage about a pie thief, so I had to come rescue-”

A sweet kiss stops her monologue. “You’re pregnant?” Poe asks, his voice is catching, filling with emotion. All his anger is melting instantly. He smiles in wonder, joy, and surprise as he holds her face.

“Yes! And I ate your pie that you spent hours making because our baby is growing and I had a weak moment. There! Now will you let these poor innocent people go?”

Poe collects Rey in his arms. He peppers her face with kisses. “Rey! This is--I’m so happy--How long?--Maker--I love you so much!” She laughs as he covers her face with kisses. One of his hands caresses her cheek and the other rests on her abdomen, “I’m the happiest man in the galaxy.” Tears escape his eyes, and he kisses her deeply.

Finn and Rose have been slowly inching toward the door, on their tip-toes, during the adorable exchange between Poe and Rey.

“Not so fast!” Poe breaks his kiss with Rey to pull her into his side and point at his escaping convicts. “You three are not off the hook yet!”

“Poe,” Rey says firmly, clapping her hands on either side of his face and turning his head to face her. “Let them go. I ate your pie, be mad at me.” 

“I’ll never be mad at you again, sweetheart!” He smiles lovingly.

“A likely story.” She rolls her eyes and pulls him in for a slobbering wet kiss.

“Rose! Evacuate!” Finn grabs Rose, pulling her out of the room, just in time.

BB-8 trails behind them, slowly rolling. His half-domed head sinking down his side as he rounds the corner, stealing a look at his parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I figured we all needed a lift today!


End file.
